Installation of cable service requires some transmission lines and other electronic equipment to remain outdoors, housed within an enclosure, such as a cable box shield. The enclosure is typically externally mounted to a structure, such as a dwelling, an office building, or a pole. Housing the transmission lines and other electronic equipment within the externally mounted enclosure allows a technician to service a location, often times without the need to enter a consumer's home or office, by accessing the housed transmission lines and other equipment. However, existing hardware, connections, and various ports on the structure may present a problem when mounting the enclosure to the structure. Generally, tools, such as a hammer and knife, are required to punch out or cut away a portion of the enclosure to fit over the existing hardware, connections, and various ports. Using tools to carefully extract a portion of the enclosure adds installation time, and exposes the technician to injury and the enclosure to damage, even for the most skilled technician.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for removing a portion of an enclosure without the need for tools during installation.